Liar Liar
by StrongerThanISeem
Summary: Sam X Freddie."We all knew Sam was hiding something. Even I didn't know what it was. We guessed a lot; abuse at home, secret friends, bad history, anything we could think of. We never guessed what really was going on. Especially Freddie."


Welcome one and all, to the newest edition of Liar Liar. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Dedicated to Dan, because everyone knows he's hiding something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It started when we first met. When she pushed me to the ground over a sandwich, I couldn't help but think, _'how rude', _before I pushed her back. She picked herself off of the ground, and a look passed through her eyes. It seemed like she was never pushed back, in her entire lifetime.

After that, we became inseparable. Everyone in our classes would ask how I could be friends with the rude, boyish, Sam Puckett. I would defend her and smile, joking about one trait or the other. The others would roll their eyes and wait for the day when I would finally realize I was better than her.

But I knew that day would never come. Sam wasn't just a bully, there was something else there. I didn't know how to describe it other than annoyance at her self and a sense of grace. As we got into high school, people just stopped caring if we were friends. It was better that way.

Sam caused a lot of fights. She would always pick on and beat up others, especially my other friend (and Sam's greatest irritant) Freddie Benson and a poor nerd, Gibby. One place you could always go to look for Sam if you had plans with her and she didn't show was the detention room.

She was the teachers' pain, she was the math geeks worse fear, she had an uncontrollable stomach, but one thing many didn't figure out until in their later school years was that Samantha Puckett was hiding something.

One day, Freddie and I were hanging out in the loft above the apartment owned by my guardian and brother, Spencer, planning our web show, iCarly. We were lounging on bean bag chairs sharing a bowl of chips. For the longest time, Freddie had a crush on me, always declaring his love for me. Trust me, it got weird. But eventually he ended up realizing that I didn't like him the same was, so I guess he gave up. That or he still secretly pines after me. I shudder at the thought.

Sam had then run into the room, saying something about detention and how sorry she was that she was late. She seemed out of breath and was sweating lightly. It was at that point that I noticed Sam tuck some kind of cloth into her bag, and zip up her hooded sweater. It also appeared that Sam had eyeliner on. That was what got me this riled up to begin with; Sam never, in her whole life, wore make-up other than the time she wanted to impress that boy from school by being more feminine.

After that incident, I discussed it with Freddie, who admitted to noticing it as well. We had then started going over reasons why Sam would be wearing make-up, the clothing and jacket forgotten at the moment. We came up with a few ideas but they all seemed too far out there.

At school the next week, we were discussing it again in Ms. Briggs's class, until we were overheard by none other than Gibby. He exclaimed that he had seen Sam also wearing a small amount of make-up when she had been giving him a Super Atomic Wedgie. He hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone else in case Sam found out.

"Now that you mention it," he told us, "she seemed to be wearing several silver and pink bracelets."

One thing was for sure, Sam was acting girly behind our backs. But for what, we were still clueless.

Over time, we ended up with a good group of twenty people, claiming they noticed something here or there that was off about Sam's demeanor or attire. We held small meetings behind her back whenever she was in detention. As her best friend, I know it was wrong, but I was so curious. Besides, with something like this, you don't just go up to someone like Sam Puckett and ask what's going on.

"Boyfriend?" I suddenly asked the group at our latest meeting. Why we didn't think of that sooner, I didn't know! I saw Freddie bristle for a moment, and I raised my eyebrow at him curiously.

He shook his head. "She couldn't, besides, she would have told us." He said, just a little too sharp for it to be normal.

"What if she thought…that he wasn't good enough for you two?" One girl supplied.

"Or vice versa?" Another piped in. Freddie was getting more and more tense. Everyone continued discussing this topic before someone noticed the clock. Sam would be out of detention soon, and besides, a lot of people have other stuff to do.

So they headed out. Spencer called up to ask what I wanted for dinner and if Freddie and Sam, when she got back, were staying for it.

As we trekked back down the stairs, I glanced at Freddie. Yeah, Sam was defiantly hiding something, and with someone like her who guarded everything carefully, if she let you accidentally see something, then it was something big.

But now it seemed, what with Freddie being uncomfortable that Sam might have a secret boyfriend and his stubbornness, that Freddie just might be hiding something too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Don't get any ideas people! They aren't seeing each other! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, but this should defiantly be better. Although it still seems crappy…reviews are nice. And the world needs more niceness!**


End file.
